The Symphony of Silence
by harrys-sad-fish
Summary: Spoilers for 'Covenant'. Lex discovers what Lionel has done to Chloe. AU where Chloe was actually in the explosion
1. Part One

** THE SYMPHONY OF SILENCE**

PART I  
  
Lex was alone in the hospital bed, staring in silence at the cold, white ceiling. The thrum of the hospital around him seemed stale and oppressive, smothering him with the nauseating scent of ammonia. He vaguely remembered the circumstances that led him to this dismal threshold of hell. He remembered the hint of some strangely sweet flavor in his whiskey; mindless with relief at his father's imminent life sentence, it had taken him several swigs before the thought surfaced in his mind about just what that strange taste could be.  
  
And by then, it was too late.  
  
His throat seemed to clamp shut upon him, constricting like a noose pulled tight about his neck. Blind panic surged through him as he clawed frantically at his throat, desperately groping for some miracle remedy—there had to be something he could do! Vomit, scream, anything! But his voice choked in his throat, and his legs gave way beneath him like putty. The glass table rushed towards him, and the last thing he remembered was the shattering pain of glass piercing into his skin...  
  
He'd awoken here, apparently rescued by one of his more vigilant security guards, one that Lionel had not managed to bribe into corruption. Distaste filled him, acrid and bitter, at the thought of his father. He could not bring himself to hate the man, not right now. He was still in too much pain from what had happened; from what he'd been told. He did not have the energy to hate his father right now. How could one rage against such pure, unadulterated evil?  
  
Lex felt his eyes sink closed, sheltering him only briefly from the pain assailing his consciousness. No one had visited him; he'd been alone in this hospital room for several days, racked with pain and weakness as he slowly clawed his way towards recovery. The bleak silence of his room was the worst part of it. The darkness.  
  
_But I don't even deserve this much._  
  
This was his destiny, his fate. He had hurt and alienated every true friend he'd ever known, and he'd condemned one to a fate she did not deserve.  
  
_Chloe_...  
  
They'd broken the news to him only yesterday. What had happened to her. She was just a girl, a young, innocent girl. And then Lionel Luthor had come into her life, like some malignant cancer that blackened everything in its wake.  
  
Lex forced his thoughts away from her, the pain too sharp, too fresh. He felt it burning in his chest like acid, infinitely more agonizing than the poison that had nearly taken his life. He almost wished-- No, he did wish, that it had succeeded and consigned him to oblivion. That would be easier than facing the bleak reality stretching before him now.  
  
She was just an innocent girl. The enthusiasm in her beautiful, inquisitive face, the boldness flashing in her bright eyes. He should never have let her do it. He had been so eager to take down his father, he'd never considered the danger that she faced. On some level he'd been aware of it, but he'd never truly expected her to pay the price. Not this terrible, terrible price.  
  
_I know you won't let anything happen to me.  
_  
Lex choked on a sob, remembering her trusting smile, the slight plea in her voice even as she offered him his salvation. He was supposed to protect her. He should have protected her.  
  
_God, Chloe_, he thought with despair, _I would never have done this, if I had just known... I never would have sacrificed you for my own selfish vendetta._  
  
"I'm sorry," Lex whispered bleakly to the air.  
  
He received no reply. No one was there to answer him.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
TBC


	2. Part Two

**THE SYMPHONY OF SILENCE**

PART II  
  
The nurse arrived an hour later to discover Lex forcing himself painfully from his bed.  
  
"You need to lie down," she urged him. "You're still weak."  
  
"I have to see her!" Lex gasped, his breath rasping jaggedly in and out of his lungs.  
  
"Mister Luthor—"  
  
Lex shrugged off her restraining arm and staggered to the doorway, his muscles straining beneath him, yet sheer determination forced him on. At last, the nurse gave up on dissuading him and grasped him under his arm to provide some support as they slowly made their way down the hallway. He was gasping for breath by the time they reached the elevator, but he shook his head at the concerned and questioning look on the nurse's face, and she reluctantly punched the button for the lowest floor.  
  
"I don't think you're ready for this," she told him softly. "I don't want to take you here, but you're insisting—"  
  
"I am," Lex said abruptly, with a look that made the nurse fall silent. He turned back to stare at the doors, seeing his ghostly reflection staring back, distorted, from the metallic doors. "That's my friend down there." His voice was quiet enough that she had to strain to hear him, and the compassion that filled her eyes almost proved his undoing. He felt sorrow like a hand around his throat, but was rescued by the elevator doors sliding open to reveal the shadowy corridor in the depths of the hospital.  
  
Lex drew a steadying breath, and shrugged away from the woman's supporting grip.  
  
"No," he said softly, turning a solemn, dark gaze to meet hers. "I have to do this alone."  
  
He turned from her then, instantly forgetting his pain and exhaustion, leaving the nurse behind as though she weren't even there.  
  
The nurse watched him vanish down the corridor, moving as quickly as his broken body would allow. She pitied the task that lay before the young man. She was a compassionate woman, and she'd perceived the pain in the youth's eyes.  
  
_So much for one person to bear..._  
  
Sadly, retreated into the elevator, and Lex continued his quest the way he'd begun it...  
  
Alone.  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

He'd never expected her to pay the price... And he didn't want to be the one to break the news. His heart clenched in his chest when he heard it, from one of the grim-faced doctors: She was regaining consciousness.

A faint moan split the stale, acrid air of the hosptial room. Lex couldn't breathe for a long moment.

"Oh, Chloe..." he whispered, tears streaming down his face. She was just an innocent girl. The enthusiasm in her beautiful, inquisitive face, the boldness flashing in her bright eyes. He should never have let her do it. He had been so eager to take down his father, he'd never considered the danger that she faced. On some level he'd been aware of it, but he'd never truly expected her to pay the price. Not this terrible, terrible price.

Lex choked on a sob, remembering her trusting smile, the slight plea in her voice even as she offered him his salvation. He was supposed to protect her. He should have protected her

But it had come to this. And he had to tell her.

He came to her bedside and grasped her hand-- still warm. He watched the foggy eyes open slowly, the strange, confused expression on her face.

"L-- Lex?"

"Oh, Chloe, I'm so glad you're okay," Lex whispered. He bent down to kiss her cold cheek, felt his eyes sting at her trusting, bleary smile.

"What's wrong? Why-- why am I in a hospital?"

"You were in an explosion," Lex whispered jaggedly. He closed his eyes, fighting tears of shame. "It was my father."

"I knew the risk when I took on Lionel Luthor," she said in a hoarse voice. "It was worth it, Lex. Don't blame yourself."

"That's not everything." They were the hardest three words he'd ever said.

He watched fear flitter over her face.

"My... father? Is he dead?"

"No."

She stared at him for a long while, uncomprehending. Then, slowly the truth sank in and her brow sank into a frown.

"Why is my head so... so cold, Lex?"

He couldn't speak; his words knotted in his throat.

"Lex?" She said, her voice panicked. "Why is it--"

Her hand flew to her head, felt the bare skin where her hair had once been.

"Oh my God... Oh my God... Lex-- Lex, I'm... I'm..."

"I'm so sorry, Chloe," Lex said, voice choked with sorrow.

"NOOOOO!" Chloe screamed, tears bubbling up in her eyes. "No, it can't be! It CAN'T BE! I'M BALD! I'M BAAAALLLLLDDDDD!!!"

The explosion had burned all her hair off. Lionel had burned all her hair off. It was all Lex's fault... all of it.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry," Lex whispered, cradling her distressed form in his arms.

"I'M BAAAALLLLDDDD! Just kill me, Lex! Kill me, PLEAAASSSEEE! Life is worth nothing without by beautiful blonde locks!!!"

"Look," Lex said, starting to feel a bit offended now (since he himself was bald), "It's not like anyone notices you when Lana's around anyway! Why you tripping?"

Chloe ripped herself out of the hospital bed, sobbing. "I should never have helped you-- I should have let Lionel kill you!

She ran from the hospital, sobbing.

Lex stared after her, a dark feeling inside him. He could apologize until his dying day and never express the emotions roiling in his gut.

"Nice one, Lex," Clark said snidely. He ran after Chloe.

They never spoke again. From that day forth, Clark and Lex were arch enemies.

THE END


End file.
